A Promise
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: Sederet kata hati sepasang anak manusia, Sango Miroku. Oneshot, Spesial Request from Eleamaya, gomen klo isinya mengecewakan.


Fic Kyou yang ke 4, Spesial request from eleamaya. Maaf klo fic ny ancur, coz Kyou buru-buru bikinnya krena skrg dtik2 msk skul.

Warning : Gaje, aneh, abal, OOC.

Karena itu, review d hrapkan untuk memperbaiki fic ini

met baca

**A Promise**

**Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi**

**Pairing : Miroku x Sango

* * *

  
**

"Bila kutukan ini hilang, aku berjanji akan menikahimu, Sango!"

**XXXX**

Naraku sudah dimusnahkan. Kutukan itu sudah tak ada lagi padamu. Tapi...

Kenapa kau makin jauh dariku?  
*~ ~*

"Miroku, bisa temani aku sebentar?"

"Maaf Sango, aku sedang sibuk!"

Sibuk. Ya, kau selalu sibuk. Sibuk untuk melayani celotehan gadis-gadis itu. Sibuk hingga sedetik pun tak ada waktu untukku.

**XXXX**

Aku melihat kau di sana, berbaur bersama para gadis yang sudah tersihir akan ketampananmu.

Dengan mesra, kau genggam tangan seorang dari mereka. Kau tatap mata mereka dengan sendu. Lalu, kau utarakan permintaanmu.

"Nona, maukah kau melahirkan anak-anakku?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Miroku!" jawab gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih, Nona!"  
*~ ~*

Kau tahu, Miroku. Wajahmu yang seolah suci tanpa dosa itu membuatku ingin menamparmu.

Tapi apa daya, tanganku terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya.

Ya, aku lemah karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.  
*~ ~*

Aku menantimu di sini. Menanti janji yang entah kapan bisa kau tepati.

Aku tahu, penantian ini sia-sia. Jangankan menepati itu, menyentuhku seperti dulu, sudah tak lagi kau lakukan.

Kenapa? Apa rasamu untukku sudah tak ada lagi ?

Atau, kau sudah mempunyai penggantiku?

**XXXX**

Aku tahu Sango, kau di sana menantiku. Menanti untuk janji yang pernah kuutarakan padamu.

Tapi, aku makin menjauhimu. Meninggalkanmu sendiri dalam penantian akan janji yang entah kapan kutepati.

Dan bahkan, aku lebih memilih bersama gadis itu dari pada menemanimu.

Kau tahu, kenapa aku melakukan itu?

Itu karena... Aku mencintaimu.

Ragaku menjauh darimu, tapi mata hatiku tetap melihatmu. Melihat jauh ke dalam hatimu, untuk mengenalimu lebih dekat.

Hingga akhirnya aku mengerti akan sesuatu darimu.

Kau terlalu suci untuk kusentuh seperti mereka.

**XXXX**

Gadis cantik dengan bumerang raksasa di tangannya, tengah duduk menikmati suasana malam yang tenang dan damai.

Seorang pendeta tiba-tiba datang mendekatinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sango..."

"Kenapa kemari?"

Pendeta itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Sedikit pun tak bergeming saat mata sang gadis menyorot tajam akan kedatangannya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Hati gadis itu berteriak dalam diam.

"KAU PEMBOHONG!"

"Aku tahu, beberapa kali pun aku berkata, kau takkan percaya, Sango. Tapi sungguh. Aku kemari kau mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Aku takkan tertipu lagi dengan rayuanmu itu. Kau tahu, sejak kau bersamaku, banyak hal yang kupelajari!" ucap Sango dengan penuh sinisme.

Pendeta yang bernama Miroku itu memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku belajar bagaimana menahan tangis saat kau pergi. Aku belajar bagaimana menahan saat melihat kau berbaur bersama mereka. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku belajar bagaimana melupakan janji yang pernah kau utarakan dulu!"

"Kenapa kau ingin melupakan janji itu?" tanya Miroku dingin. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan ke arahnya.

"Karena janji itu sudah diingkari!" jawab Sango tegas.

Miroku terdiam. Suara Sango bagai bom yang meledak dan meluluhlantahkan hatinya.

"Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Miroku tanpa menatapnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau yang datang kemari menemuiku. Padahal sedari tadi aku tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sini!" jawab gadis itu ketus.

"Jadi kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu, begitu?"

Deg!

Jantungnya serasa berhenti mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin menjawab. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang siap menguras akal sehatnya itu.

Bibir gadis itu serasa dikunci. Sepatah kata tak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya mampu menjawab dalam diam.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'Ya'!"

Miroku meninggalkan gadis itu dengan kecewa.

Sango menatap tiap langkah kaki Miroku yang meninggalkannya. Tiap langkah, satu titik air mengalir dan jatuh ke tanah. Bukan dari langit, tapi...

Dari matanya sendiri.

Gadis itu mulai mengambil inisiatif. Bukan dengan kakinya untuk melangkah menyusulnya, bukan pula dengan suaranya untuk berseru menghentikan langkahnya.

Hiraikotsu yang sejak tadi di tangannya melayang vertikal ke arah pendeta itu. Lalu menancap di tanah tepat di depannya, seolah menghadang jalannya.

"Kalau kau tetap ingin pergi, seumur hidup kau takkan melihat jasadku!"

Miroku berbalik. Ia berlari ke arah Sango. Hatinya berteriak bahagia.

"Arigatou, Sango-chan. Kita akan segera menikah. Kau bersedia melahirkan anak-anakku kan?"

PLAKK!

* * *

Pendek, ancur, aneh, OOC banget.

Mind to R&R?


End file.
